The second's son FR
by Aleeyana
Summary: Naruto est le fils du Nidaime Hokage transporté par l'accident avec le parchemin interdit. Comment le monde va t-il gérer le fils du deuxième. Slightly OP or more so Naruto. NaruHarem. TRADUCTION! fiction appartenant à The Lone Swordswolf.
1. Chapter 1

The second's son: Fiction de **The lone Swordswolf**.

Disclaimer: Je ne possède rien. Ni Naruto, ni cette fiction. Je ne suis qu'une traductrice.

Beta Reader: nekosama13094

* * *

Chapitre 1:

C'était quelques années après que le Nidaime soit devenu Hokage. Il dirigea son village pendant des années comme son frère l'avait fait avant lui. Pour s'assurer que le village soit un village paisible et prospère. La seule chose qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre chez son frère, était l'amour qu'il avait pour sa famille. Tobirama était célibataire et fier de l'être. Mais souvent, il se demandait comment se serait d'avoir sa propre famille. Et c'est comme ça que tout commença.

Tobirama regarda avec horreur son Anbu de garde personnel. La seule Kunoichi de l'équipe pour être exacte.

« Pardon ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je suis enceinte, » dit-elle.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, essayant de penser à comment il allait gérer cette situation. Bien évidement, il savait comment c'était arrivé... Beaucoup de verres, un combat acharné, et des baisers qui les ont amenés à ce résultat. Et même avec l'alcool, il se rappelait de cette soirée passée avec elle dans les moindres détails.

« Si cela te cause trop de problème, j'avorterai.» dit-elle en commençant à quitter la pièce.

Sa dernière phrase le fit sortir de ses songes.

« Attends! »

La main de l'Ambu était sur la poignée de la porte quand il l'interpella. Elle se retourna vers lui et le vit s'approcher d'elle.

« Tu n'avorteras pas. Même si je ne suis pas prêt pour ce genre de situation, une partie de moi est excité rien qu'à l'idée d'avoir un fils. J'ai toujours eu envie d'être père... Qui sait, sans doute que j'adorerai être un père. »

On pouvait voir des larmes qui s'échappaient du masque de la Kunoichi tant elle était émue. Elle pleurait de soulagement parce qu'elle pouvait garder l'enfant. Elle enleva son masque et déposa ses lèvre sur celle du hokage, l'entraînant dans un tendre baiser.

8 mois plus tard.

« JE VAIS TE TUER POUR ME FAIRE SUBIR CA, FILS DE PUTE! JE M'EN FICHE QUE TU SOIS MON HOKAGE, JE VAIS TE CASTRER TOOOIIAAAAAHHH! » Cria l'amant du Nidaime.

« Allez mon amour, pousse. Tu y es presque, » dit Tobirama, essayant d'ignorer sa main qui se faisait écraser par son amante.

« TAIS TOI! TU N'AS AUCUNE IDEE-AAAAHH- »

Elle fut coupé par une vagues de contractions qui lui coupa le souffle. Après plusieurs autres « poussées » lancées par Tobirama, la pièce fut remplit par les cris d'un nouveau né.

L'infirmière prit l'enfant, coupa le cordon ombilical, et l'enroula d'une couverture. Elle tendit le nouveau né au Nidaime. Il pris son fils avec des mains qui tremblaient légèrement.

« Regarde chérie. Notre fils, » dit-il, le bonheur emplissant sa voix.

Il lui tendit l'enfant quand elle tendit ses bras fatigués vers son fils.

« Je suis si heureuse, » dit-elle d'une voix fatiguée. « Il te ressemble, » continua t-elle.

Effectivement, l'enfant lui ressemblait. Il avait la chevelure du Nidaime, mais ceux de son fils semblaient plus ombrageux, quatre mèches sur son visage (deux sur chaque joues), et le teint pale de son père. La seule chose qu'il avait reçu de sa mère était la couleur bleu-blanchâtre de ses cheveux et ses yeux couleur jaune-or.

« Comment devrait-on l'appeler? » demanda Tobirama.

Son amante, Yukifuri, regarda son fils. « Naruto. Son nom est Naruto, » Dit-elle fermement.

« C'est un bon prénom, » dit le Nidaime, avant de regarder son amante et de remarquer qu'elle semblait plus pale qu'avant.

« Chérie? » demanda-t-il.

Le moniteur relié à son cœur s'arrêta au moment où elle ferma les yeux, tenant toujours Naruto qui commençait à pleurer dans ses bras, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas avec sa mère.

« INFIRMIERE! DOCTEUR! N' IMPORTE QUI, ON A BESOIN D'AIDE! » cria le Nidaime pendant qu'il berçait Naruto pour le calmer.

Les infirmières et les docteurs accoururent dans la pièce, essayant de sauver celle qu'ils croyaient être la femme secrète du Nidaime. Dix minutes plus tard, Tobirama reçu la nouvelle. Son amante, celle qu'il allait demander en mariage, Yukifuri, était morte.

Pendant les jours qui suivit cette nouvelle, il fut inconsolable. La seule chose qui l'empêchait de sombrer était son fils.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Naruto, » dit-il, « Papa est là. Et il ne va partir nulle part pendant un bon moment. »

14 ans plus tard.

Naruto a grandit et devint un jeune homme élégant. Il portait la même armure que son père. La seule différence était le modèle. Celle de son père était d'un bleu pale, tandis que celle de Naruto avait des vagues et des chutes de neige sur la sienne. Les motifs si bien intégré à son armure que quand il marchait, on avait l'impression que Les vagues mouvaient.

Son père passait la plupart de son temps à l'élever dans son bureau. Il avait commencé à enseigner les arts Ninja à Naruto dès que celui-ci a pu marcher proprement sur ses jambes. À un jeune âge, ils découvrirent que Naruto avait trois affinités. Il avait l'eau, qui était sa plus puissante affinité, comme son père, la terre plus précisément le Mokuton, et le vent. Ce fut après ça que Tobirama décida de parler à son fils de sa mère.

Flashback

Naruto était debout à côté de son père. Il avait six ans et son entraînement sur les éléments venait juste de commencer. Il était présent parce que son père avait quelque chose à lui dire.

« Papa? » demanda-t-il.

« Naruto, » commença son père, « Je pense qu'il est temps que tu saches qui était ta mère. »

Naruto écarquilla les yeux. Il s'était toujours demandé qui elle avait été.

« Ta mère était une femme formidable et une excellente Kunoichi. Elle faisait partie de ma garde personnelle. Elle aimait ceux qui étaient proches d'elle et les défendait avec courage. Elle croyait que ceux que l'on garde proches de nous étaient précieux, et ce n'est que quand on protège ceux qui nous sont précieux que l'on devient vraiment fort. »

« Elle avait les cheveux qui tendant vers le bleu, et des yeux jaune-or comme les tiens, un nez mignon, des lèvres bien remplies, un énorme cœur aussi que des gros ses nich-*toussotement* » Il s'arrêta en regardant son fils pendant un moment, réalisant ce qui allait lui dire il y à même pas une minute de cela.

« Enfin bref, » dit-il rapidement, « Ta mère était une personne formidable. Et sans toi, je ne l'aurai jamais réalisée. Je te remercie pour ça. Elle pouvait être très gentille avec ses amis, mais très froide et meurtrière avec ses ennemis. Tu vois mon fils, elle n'était pas originaire de Hi no Kuni (pays du feu), elle était un membre du clan des Yuki venant de Kiri (brume). »

« Elle est venue à Konoha après avoir était bannie de Kiri pour avoir montré de la compassion envers ses ennemis quand ils ne pouvaient pas combattre. Elle a été retrouvée devant les portes de village presque morte de faim. On l'a prise avec nous et on lui a donné une « seconde chance ». Elle a fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour nous remercier de notre générosité et par la même occasion, elle est devenue un membre de ma garde.

Maintenant ce que tu dois comprendre est le clan des Yuki. Ils avaient le kekkei Genkai (Blood Limit?) qui leur permettait de manier la glace. Ta mère pouvait le faire et je suis sûr que toi aussi tu peux le faire. Tu as aussi la capacité de débloquer le Mokuton comme Hashirama-nii, mais tu vas devoir travailler dur. Ne prends pas de raccourcis sinon tu ne deviendras jamais puissant.

C'était ce que ta mère pensait et je veux que tu suives cette manière de penser, mais ne la prend pas trop à cœur ou tu risques de te perdre. Compris? »

Naruto acquiesça. « Hai tou-san. »

Tobirama sourit et ébouriffa les cheveux de Naruto.

Fin du Flachback.

En grandissant, Naruto avait appris tout ce qu'il pouvait emmagasiner et s'était entraîné dur pour cela, jusqu'à ce que son cerveau et son corps ne puissent plus en supporter davantage. Il avait le Hyoton et le Mokuton, mais seul son père et lui-même le savait.

Naruto avait débloqué le Mokuton quant il fût presque frappé par l'un des jutsus de son père par accident. Et il avait débloqué le Hyoton quand il était partit avec son père rencontrer le Nidaime Raikage pour parler d'un traité de paix. Ils ont étaient attaqués par Kinkaku et Ginkaku, les frères d'or et d'argent, quand ils tentèrent de faire un coup d'état.

Naruto les avait combattus tous les deux pendant trois minutes avant d'être battu à plate couture.

Normalement leurs combats n'ont jamais duré aussi longtemps, ils duraient généralement quelques secondes, car ils étaient tout deux des ninjas de niveau kage voire plus haut que ça. Et donc ils avaient été très impressionnées de voir que Naruto avait pu tenir trois minutes contre eux. Suite à cela, il avait gagné leur respect et ils lui avait offert deux de leurs armes. Une de chaque.

Kinkaku lui avait offert le Shichiseiken (épée quartes étoiles) et Ginkaku lui avait offert le Benihisago (gourde cramoisi) après avoir raté leur coup d'état.

Les deux armes avaient même diminués en proportion pour pouvoir être à la taille de Naruto. Ce n'était que récemment qu'il était parvenu à utiliser les deux armes en même temps.

Il avait même était pris comme senseï de remplacement pour l'équipe de son père quand celui-ci était trop occupé par son travail. Il voyait du potentiel en eux, mais il y avait quelque chose qui clochait avec Homura et Koharu. Ils étaient presque des fanatique de Konoha, à toujours vouloir que le village soit le meilleur et Hiruzen avait presque faillit devenir comme eux. Mais Naruto c'était occupé de ça en lui bottant les fesses.

Son père le lui avait dit lui-même, Naruto était à un niveau d'Ambu et avec ses armes et sa ligné (bloodline?), il pouvait prendre la place de son père et devenir hokage s'il le voulait, mais Naruto n'était pas vraiment intéressé depuis qu'il avait passé une journée complète dans le bureau de son père.

Actuellement, on pouvait voir Naruto debout sur le terrain d'entraînement de sa famille, dessinant quelque chose sur le sol. D'en bas, cela ressemblait à un gros tas de gribouillis. Mais d'en haut, ou plus précisément, du troisième balcon de la maison, cela ressemblait à un dragon d'eau enroulé sur lui-même. C'était un grand sceau, que Naruto avait inventé lors de ses études avec Mito-bachan. C'était un sceau expérimental. La fonction de sceau était de sceller une personne humaine pendant une durée indéterminé, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit libéré. Cela devait également permettre à la personne scellé à l'intérieur d'absorber le chakra présent dans l'air pour maintenir le sceau et pour augmenter lentement leur reserve de chakra. Ce qui le rendait encore meilleur était qu'il permettait à la personne scellé à l'intérieur d'entendre ce qui ce passait autour de lui. Cela avait été crée pour sceller l'un des leur, de l'envoyer chez l'ennemie puis d'être libéré et de relater ce qu'il avait appris sur eux.

La première guerre mondiale des shinobi sévissait, et Konoha avait besoin d'un plan. Naruto venait juste de finir quand il vit sont père arriver.

« Es-tu sûr de vouloir l'utiliser sur toi-même Naruto? » demanda son père naturellement craintif à cette idée.

« Oui tou-san. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis trop têtu pour mourir, » dit Naruto.

Son père sourit et acquiesça avant de tendre à son fils le parchemin de sceau. Il enlaça son fils puis sortit du sceau.

Naruto courut les mains jointes quand un shinobi de Kumo sortit des arbres. « Meurt! » Cria l'homme. Tobirama réagit rapidement en lançant un kunai. Celui-ci s'empala sur le cerveau de l'homme, mais ce fut trop tard. Le sceau était activé et l'homme avait éraflé quelques lignes.

Le sceau brillât, Naruto regarda Tobirama, et tout devint blanc.

Quelque temps plus tard.

Tobirama se réveilla dans la chambre d'hôpital réservé pour le hokage et sa famille.

« Qu- qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? » demanda-t-il à personne en particulier.

La porte s'ouvrit et Mito Uzumaki rentra dans la pièce. Elle avait l'air abattue. Quelque soit ce qu'elle avait à lui dire, cela ne présageait rien de bon. Il le savait. Il n'avait cette expression sur son visage que deux fois. La première fois quand Madara avait quitté le village et la deuxième fois quand Hashirama est mort.

« Quoi? » demanda-t-il.

« Tobi-kun, tu dois te reposer encore un peu. Je vais all- »

« Non! Je connais cette expression sur ton visage. Dis-moi ce qu'il ce passe. Je dois savoir, » dit-il fermement.

Elle le regarda et commença à pleurer. « Naruto a disparu, » dit-elle.

Le monde s'arrêta.

« Quoi? » souffla-t-il.

« Quand le shinobi de kumo vous a attaqué, il a effacé des lignes sceau, le sceau à donc implosé. Je suis vraiment désolé » dit-elle.

Tobirama regarda le sol, des larmes coulant silencieusement sur son visage. « Est-ce qu'il reste quelque chose? » demanda-t-il.

Elle hésita puis acquiesça. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui tendit le parchemin et un bandana avec le symbole de la feuille incrusté dessus. Naruto n'avait jamais aimé les bandeaux, donc il lui avait fait faire un bandana qu'il pouvait porter sur sa tête ou couvrir sa bouche et son nez.

Tobirama la remercia tandis qu'elle partait.

Après ce jour, il s'engouffra dans le travail pour oublier sa douleur. Mais il à toujours eu des suspicions, plus comme une sensation, que Naruto était encore en vie. Il n'avait jamais su que Naruto était bel et bien en vie, scellé dans le parchemin. C'était un mélange de bonne chance et de malchance que le sceau ait fonctionné. Il avait réussit ce qu'il voulait mais d'une différente manière. Au lieu d'être dans une autre dimension connecté au parchemin, il était scellé dans une surface plane toute blanche.

Le problème était que personne ne pouvait regarder le parchemin sans pleurer. Et personne n'était capable de détruire le parchemin. Alors, le parchemin et le bandana de Naruto furent scellés ensemble dans le parchemin interdit des sceaux. Pendant tout ce temps, Naruto s'entraîna dans ce qu'il commença a appeler les limbes. Il n'a jamais grandi, et n'a jamais vraiment compris ce qui lui était arrivé, ni combien de temps il est resté enfermé dans ce parchemin.

60 ans plus tard.

Une jeune fille avec des cheveux blond attachés en deux queues de cheval et portant une combinaison orange d'à peu près douze ans sautait d'arbre en arbre avec le parchemin interdit dans son dos. C'était Natsumi Uzumaki et elle venait juste de voler le parchemin des sceaux interdits pour pouvoir passer le second examen.

Tout ce qu'elle devait faire était de le voler, d'apprendre un des jutsus présent à l'intérieur, et de montrer à son senseï Mizuki qu'elle avait maîtrisée la technique. Et elle allait passer. Facile. La sécurité était faible. Le hokage était parti pour une raison quelconque et être ignorée par la secrétaire et les Ambu présents dans la tour avec rendu les choses deux fois plus faciles. Elle arriva à sa destination et déroula le parchemin.

« Clones d'ombre? Mince. Bien sûr, il fallait que ce soit la chose que je déteste le plus. *soupir* Je suppose que je vais devoir faire avec. » se dit-elle.

Deux heures plus tard.

Natsumi était allongé sur le sol, un sourire collé sur le visage. Elle avait réussit le Kage Bunshin. Elle inspira puis décida de continuer à inspecter le parchemin.

« Mince. Rien d'autre? » se demanda-t-elle.

Elle regarda le bas le parchemin et vit un dessin de dragon enrouler sur lui-même. Il y avait un avertissement mais elle l'ignora.

Elle toucha le sceau pour l'ouvrir mais rien ne ce passa. Elle fonça les sourcils et ré-essaya encore une fois. Mais là encore, rien en ce passa. Elle repensa à la seule fois où on lui a parler des sceaux. _'Qu'avait dit Iruka-senseï déjà?'_ pensa-t 'elle. _'Pour activer un sceau, tu dois insuffler du chakra dans le sceau'._ Hochant la tête tout seule, elle toucha le sceau encore une fois en y insufflant du chakra.

Il y a eu un pouf, un peu de fumée, et le son d'un objet tombant sur le sol. Elle toussa et secoua sa main devant elle pour dissiper la fumé. Quand ce fut le cas, elle trouva un autre parchemin avec un bandana bleu enroulé autour.

Elle le prit et déroula le bandana puis le parchemin. Il y avait un sceau également. Elle soupira puis ajouta encore plus de chakra pour voir ce que ce parchemin contenait. Il y eu un autre pouf, et encore plus de fumée. Elle eut peur pendant un moment puis elle entendit un bruit. Elle attendit que la fumée se dissipe et quand ce fut le cas, elle rougit.

Il y avait allongé sur le sol, Naruto Yuki Senju, même si elle ne le savait pas. Il était inconscient. Elle s'assura qu'il était juste endormi et non mort, juste au cas où. Elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, apprécient leur douceur.

Elle fut sortit de ses pensé par la voix d'Iruka. « Natsumi! Que crois-tu faire au juste?! » cria-t-il.

« Kyah! » cria-t-elle. « Oh, c'est seulement toi Iruka-senseï ! J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque. De puis, je suis là pour passer le deuxième examen. ».

Iruka la regarda surpris. « Deuxième examen? » demanda-t-il. _'Il semblerait qu'elle était en train de s'entraîner_'.

« Natsumi-chan, de quoi parles-tu? Il n'y a pas de deuxième examen. »

« Bien sûr que si il y en a. Mizuku-sensei me l'a dit. Tu veux vois mon nouveau justu? » Dit-elle.

« Mizuki? » Demanda-t-il, avant que le bruit du vent ne le coupe.

Iruka connaissait très bien ce son. Il se jeta devant Natsumi alors que plusieurs shuriken volaient vers eux.

« Gah! » cria-t-il de douleur.

Il se tourna et vit Mizuki debout, tenant un fuma shuriken.

« Je ne m'attendait pas à te vois ici Iruka. C'est dommage, si tu t'étais occupé de tes affaires, tu n'aurais pas à mourir aujourd'hui. »

« Mizuki! Pourquoi fais-tu ça? » cria Iruka confus.

Mizuki rigola. « Cela ne ce voit-il pas? Pour tuer cette pute de Kyuubi et gagner du pouvoir. Y a t-il une autre raison? »

Iruka ne pouvait pas y croire. Son meilleur ami avait trahi le village et leur amitié. Pire, il a pris avantage d'une jeune fille qui souhaitait seulement être reconnue à sa juste valeur.

« Maintenant, fais moi une faveur et MEURT! » Cria le traître.

Iruka ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes, quand il les ouvrit, il vit une personne en armure tenant le shuriken en baillant.

Tout le monde était scotché.

Natsumi parce qu'elle ne comprenait rien à la situation, Iruka et Mizuki parce qu'ils ne l'avait pas remarqué. La nouvelle personne ferma la bouche et frotta ses yeux pour chasser cette sensation de fatigue. Il analysa rapidement la situation et arriva à sa propre conclusion.

« Laissez-moi deviner, » commença-t-il, « quelqu'un est devenu assoiffé de pouvoir, et a utilisé quelqu'un d'autre pour parvenir à ses fin, et maintenant c'est le clash. »

Quand personne ne bougea pour les secondes qui suivit, il demanda, « Y a quelqu'un? »

Mizuki sorti de sa transe et ricana. « Pourquoi l'aides-tu? » demanda-t-il, pointant Natsumi.

Naruto le regarda bizarrement. « Parce qu'il y a une raison qui dit que je ne devrais pas? » demanda-t-il.

Mizuki rigola suite au changement des événements. « Donc tu ne sais pas. D'accord alors, je suppose que c'est mon boulot de te tenir au courant. »

Iruka réagit rapidement en lui coupant la parole. « Mizuki, ne fait pas ça! »

Mais il l'ignora. « Il y a douze ans, le Kyuubi no Kitsune a attaqué Konoha. On lui a lancé tout ce que l'on pouvait mais rien n'a fonctionné. Mais le Yondaime apparu sur le champ de bataille et combattu le démon. Mais malgré ce qu'on avait raconté aux enfants, le yondaime ne pouvait pas tuer le renard. Personne ne le pouvait. Alors, il l'a scellé dans un nouveau né. Une fille. Le seul bébé né cette nuit là. »

Il pointa du doigt Natsumi. « TOI! Tu es le Kyuubi no Kitsune, scellé par notre Yondaime adoré. Il fut affaiblit en le scellant et il voulait que l'on finisse son travail. Mais le Sandaime qui était manipulé par une illusion nous a interdit de te faire du mal. Mais pas ce soir! Je vais finir ce que le quatrième avait commencé et te tuer. MEURT! »

A la fin, il lança son dernier fuma shuriken à Natsumi, qui était debout, choquée parce que qu'elle venait de découvrir. Iruka était sur le point de se jeter sur elle pour la protéger, quand Naruto intercepta le shuriken, encore une fois.

« Assez. Apparemment tu aurais dû étudier les sceaux si tu penses vraiment ce que tu viens de me dire. Mais je peux constater que rien ne pourra te faire croire le contraire, donc je vais stopper cette histoire. » dit-il fermement.

Avant que Mizuki puisse lui demander comment il allait finir ça, Naruto disparu et ré-apparu derrière lui avec le fuma shuriken et l'enfonça dans sa poitrine. Son corps tomba et Naruto sauta sur le sol.

« Maintenant, » commença-t-il, « Je pense que des présentations sont de rigueur. »


	2. Chapter 2

The second's son: Fiction de **The lone Swordswolf**.

**Disclaimer**: Je ne possède rien. Ni Naruto, ni cette fiction. Je ne suis qu'une traductrice.

**Beta Reader**: nekosama13094, merci beaucoup pour ta rapidité et ton efficacité!

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

« Maintenant, » commença t-il, « Je pense que des présentations sont de rigueur. »

Natsumi et Iruka étaient toujours choqués par les événements qui venaient de se dérouler devant eux. « Y'a quelqu'un? » demanda Naruto? 'C'est comme s'ils n'avaient jamais vu quelque chose comme ça. Que s'est t-il passé quand j'étais pas là ?' pensa t-il. Il n'eut pas le temps de se pencher sur la question car un Ambu avec un masque Neko (chat), vraisemblablement une femme, apparu. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Elle observa ceux qu'elle était venue chercher et remarqua la mort de Mizuki, un fuma shuriken planté dans son torse. Elle se tourna vers Iruka, la personne qu'elle considérait comme la plus haut gradée sur le terrain après elle.

« Iruka Umino, que s'est t-il passé ? Demanda-t-elle. Iruka lui raconta ce qu'il avait vu et ce qu'il avait entendu après qu'il soit arrivé sur les lieux. Neko acquiesça et demanda à ses deux subordonnés de sortir de derrière les arbres, là où ils s'étaient cachés.

« Tora (tigre), emmène Umino-san à l'hôpital pour qu'il puisse soigner ses blessures. Hebi (serpent), prends le parchemin interdit des sceaux et dirige-toi vers la tour du Hokage. Quant à moi, j'emmène ces deux là au hokage, pour qu'ils puissent recevoir leur jugement. » Les deux Ambus acquiescèrent et partirent remplir leurs missions. Elle plaça ses mains sur les deux ''enfants'' et disparu via shunshin vers la tour du hokage.

Ils arrivèrent et virent Hebi tendre le parchemin au hokage qui acquiesça pour le remercier. Il se tourna pour regarder les nouveaux arrivant. Neko n'avait aucune expression lisible sur son visage, dissimulée par son masque d'Ambu. Natsumi était à la fois énervée et nerveuse, mais ce fut le nouveau arrivant qui attira le plus l'attention. Il avait un air horrifié sur le visage.

« Puis-je vous aidez jeune homme ? » demanda Hiruzen.

« Hiru-chan, pourquoi es-tu aussi vieux ? » Demanda le jeune homme.

Neko s'étouffa de rire, Natsumi éclata de rire, et Hiruzen était agacé le surnom dont il avait été affublé. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse le contredire, il fit une pause pour pouvoir réfléchir. '_Hiru-chan ? Seulement Tobirama-sensei m'appelait comme ça.. Lui et son f-'_

« Non, cela ne se peut pas... Ce n'est pas possible... Naruto-sensei ? »

Le dénommé Naruto sourit. « Et bien, c'est bon de savoir que l'âge ne t'as pas rendu sénile Hiru-chan. Maint- » Il fut coupé quand Natsumi s'écria. « Attendez une minute. Jiji, comment connais-tu uh... Naruto ? » Demanda t-elle à la fin de sa phrase, elle reçu une confirmation de la part de celui-ci.

Hiruzen soupira et fuma sa pipe. « Il y a longtemps, quand je venais juste de devenir genin, mon sensei fut le Nidaime hokage, Tobirama Senju. Ce que personne ne sait, ou du moins ce dont ils ne se souviennent plus est qu'il avait un fils. Naruto-kun ici présent. Il servait même de sensei à mon équipe quand Tobirama-sensei était trop occupé avec ses devoirs d'hokage. Il était puissant. Il n'y a pas d'autre mot pour le décrire. »

« Quand il avait dix ans, il pouvait battre la plupart de nos Ambus. Quand il eu onze ans, il affronta pendant trois minutes les frères d'or et d'argent, gagnant leur respect. Quant il eu douze ans il maîtrisait déjà toutes les technique suiton et était un expert avec les techniques Hyoton. Quand il en avait quatorze, il était déjà reconnu de par sa puissance dans toutes les nations ninja. Il me frappait à chaque fois qu'il pensait que ma tête devenait trop grosse pour mon corps. Et je suis sûr que j'ai encore les cicatrices qui le prouvent. Il disparut, tout le monde le croyait mort, quand il essaya un sceau expérimental qui fut abîmé par surprise par un shinobi de Kumo. Personne ne connaît les détails, mais après cela Tobirama-sensei se referma sur lui-même avant d'avoir une lueur d'espoir un ans et demi après, pensant que tu étais toujours en vie. Je vais être honnête avoir toi, comment as-tu survécu ? Non, en fait, comment ce fait-il que tu n'aies pas pris une ride ? »

Naruto qui souriait tout le long des explications, pouffa légèrement de rire en entendant Hiruzei décrire ses ''méthodes d'enseignements'', son sourire s'effaça quand il entendit parler de son père, mais à la fin, afficha un léger sourire en coin sur son visage. Après cela, il prit le temps d'expliquer ce qui c'était réellement passé, mais garda pour lui le fait qu'il entendait tout ce qui ce passait autours de lui quand il était dans le scellé dans le parchemin.

Hiruzen se ré-installa confortablement sur la chaise, perdu dans ses pensées. « Tu sais » dit Naruto, « Ce qui doit ce passer non ? » Hiruzen le regarda confus. « Rappelle-toi, malgré tout mon pouvoir et mes compétences, je suis toujours techniquement parlant un genin. Et celle-ci, » Il pointa du doigt Natsumi, « Viens juste de devenir genin, donc je te ''suggère'' de nous mettre dans la même équipe. Compris ? » Hiruzen était sur le point de refuser, mais il remarquer la lueur qui était présente dans les yeux de Naruto. C'était un regard qu'il ne voyait que quand il était sur le point de se faire battre. « Donne moi une seule bonne raison pour que j'accède à ta demande. »

Naruto répliqua aussi tôt, « D'après ce que tu m'as dis, celui qui que j'ai tué, Mizuki, était un de ses sensei. Et il l'a utilisé comme un pion dans son échiquier pour mettre la main sur le parchemin. Et il m'a semblé qu'il avait d'abord besoin que Natsumi échoue, comme ça elle sera plus enclin à faire tout ce qu'il voulait dans le but de devenir genin. Je ne doute pas qu'il a du intervenir dans son test afin de la faire échouer. Parle-moi des test de fin d'années et je vais te démontrer où il a pu modifier la chose. » Il écouta attentivement les points de l'examen de passage, sans jamais changer son expression stoïque présente sur son visage.

Les premiers mots qui sortirent de sa bouche furent, « C'est. Quoi. Cette. Merde. Comment savoir quels effets le Mokuton d'Hashirama-jii a-t-il un rapport avec leur carrière de ninja? Et comment ce fait-il que votre examen final ne se base que sur trois jutsus? Votre entrainement est à peine une visite guidée de ce qui se rapproche à être un ninja. Vous prenez des gosses, vous leur faite un entrainement minimisé et après vous les jetez dans la nature sans même les prévenir des dangers qu'ils auront à faire face. Qui est le crétin qui est en charger de l'enseignement donné à l'académie? »

« C'est le conseil, » Dit le troisième. Naruto le regarda d'un air scandalisé. « Pourquoi!? Pourquoi ce sont les civils qui s'occuper des affaires concernant les shinobis? Pourquoi sont-ils en charge de l'école des NINJA? A quoi pensais-tu? » Hiruzen baissa les yeux en entendant cela, parce qu'il savait que tout ce qui venait d'être dit était vrai? « Après l'attaque du Kyuubi, le conseil à pris avantage du laps de temps qu'il y a eu entre la mort du quatrième et m'ont réinstallé en tant qu'Hokage pour passer des lois leur procurant plus de pouvoir. Et quand je suis revenu dans le bureau, c'était trop tard. »

Naruto le regarda longuement, et dit, « Annules-les alors. Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Tu devrais savoir que le conseil ne peut passer aucunes lois sans l'accord du Hokage. Ta parole à elle seules est la loi. Ils sont seulement là pour te conseiller, et non te diriger ou diriger avec toi. C'est évident que tu as perdu la main en vieillissant. » Hiruzen le regarda pendant une seconde avant de frapper sa tête contre son bureau. « Ambu! » Appela-t-il, sa tête toujours fermement planter sur son bureau. « Mettez en place une assemblée du conseil. Dites aux membres du conseil qu'ils ont dix minutes pour venir ou sinon il seront tous renvoyés sur le champ. » Les Ambus acquiescèrent puis saluèrent leur Hokage avec respect avant de partir s'occuper de leur nouvelle tâche.

10 minutes plus tard, salle de réunion du conseil.

La pièce était vivante, remplie de conseillers bavards. Ils étaient tous vêtus de différents tenues de nuit à cause de la rapidité à laquelle ils avaient été demandés pour cette réunion, mais surtout parce qu'il était tard. L'Hokage arriva un peu de temps après, avec sa pipe allumée dans la bouche et une lueur, qui montrait sa détermination, dans les yeux. Il ignora tout le monde et s'installa sur sa chaise. Une fois installé, il posa sa pipe sur son bureau et fit jaillir son chakra pour obtenir le silence dans la salle. Quand il fut certain que chacun était installé et silencieux, il s'arrêta.

« Excuse-moi Hiruze- » Dit Homura avant d'être mis sous silence par un jet de chakra émettant une forte envie de meurtre. (Kill intent). « C'est Hokage-sama pour toi, compris? » Homura hocha la tête avant de rectifier son erreur. « Excuse-moi Hokage-sama, mais pourquoi sommes-nous ici? » Le troisième s'adossa sur sa chaise avait un sourire qui promettait un long moment de souffrance. « Je suis content que tu aies posé la question. On m'a fait part que certain d'entre vous avaient abusés de leurs pouvoirs. Et donc, Je suis venu pour rectifier cette erreur. Toutes les lois passés entre le temps de l'attaque du Kyuubi alors que je me réinstallais en tant qu'Hokage sont désarmait nulles et non avenues. Toutes les affaires qui ont un rapport avec les shinobis ne doivent en aucun cas être influencés par les civils. De plus, les civils ne possèdent plus la capacité de passer des lois sans mon accord. Et enfin, mes conseillers seront considérés comment mes conseillers comme leurs statuts l'indique. Ils n'auront donc plus la capacité de voter lors des débats. »

Ceci causa un énorme vacarme. Il y avait de nombreux cris et des obscénités lancées à travers la pièce. Hiruzen regarda la pièce, où le chaos commençait à régner en maître. Cette situation commença sévèrement à l'ennuyer alors fit encore une fois jaillir son chakra emmêtant des ondes meurtrières (KI), faisant de ce fait, taire tout le monde. « Hokage-sama, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça. Qui vous a raconté de tels mensonges? » Cria Koharu. Sarutobi ricana. « Bien sûr que je peux. La seule personne qui possède un pouvoir plus grand que le mien est le daimyo. Et pour qui m'a rappelé ces faits que tu appelles ''mensonges'', et bien, je pense que je vais plutôt le laisser se présenter lui-même. »

Les portes s'ouvrirent et Naruto entra dans la pièce avec Natsumi qui le tenait par le bras. Elle était toujours apeurée par le conseil parce qu'il essayait régulièrement de la tuer ou de la faire emprisonner. « Qui crois-tu être? Tu devrais connaître ta place! Et pourquoi cette traînée te tiens le bras? » Cria une conseillère des civils aux cheveux roses. Naruto la fixa impassiblement, avant de prendre la parole. « Je ne crois pas que cette ne salle vous appartienne, ama-san (pute). »

Natsume dû se mordre le point pour s'empêcher de rigoler pendant que les autres chefs de clans gloussaient ou essayait de ne pas le faire. La femme aux cheveux roses rougit violemment. Elle allait lui répondre en lui criant dessus mais fût stoppée par le troisième qui relâcha plus de chakra (KI). « C'est un plaisir de vous présentez Naruto Senju. » Cette seule phrase eue le mérite de faire taire toute la salle. Un Senju était présent, parmi eux. Et en plus de ça, il était jeune et impressionnable. C'était leur chance pour devenir important, pour gravir l'échelle sociale. Tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire était de le convaincre pour qu'il épouse une de leurs filles. C'était les pensées que tous les membres de la salle partageaient, même les chefs de clan. Ils étaient peut-être tous amis, mais ils désiraient toujours rendre leur clan encore plus puissant qu'il ne l'était déjà.

« Si ce que tu dit est vrai, » Dit un homme qui possédait un œil et un bras enveloppés comme une momie, «Alors je propose qu'il soit placé dans le CRA (Acte de Restauration de Clan/ Clan Restoration Act). Votons. Tout le monde est d'accord? » Il leva sa main comme presque tout le monde. La seule personne qui ne l'avait pas levé était le troisième. « Requête validée. Maintenant pour ce qui s'agit d'avec qu'il il va être mar- » L'homme fut coupé quand le troisième, encore une fois, fit éclater son chakra dans la pièce. « Dois-je faire ça à chaque fois? Huh? Parce que laissez-moi vous dire, que c'est pas facile d'être ignoré toutes les cinq minutes. Vous avez fini? Non? Et bien c'est dommage. Parce que si ma mémoire est bonne, je suis le seul en charge des affaires liées aux Senju après le départ de Tsunade. Donc la décision n'appartient à aucun d'entre vous. Et ma décision est de laisser Naruto ici présent, décider. »

Tout le monde le regarda. Ils furent tous choqués qu'on leur refuse une telle chose. Ne réalisait-t-il pas qu'ils avaient besoin de plus de Senju. Konoha avaient perdu la plupart de son pouvoir avec la perte des Senjus et récemment, les Uchihas. Ils ne restaient seulement deux Uchihas. Mikoto sa petite fille après qu'Itachi eu fini. Mikoto n'était pas présente ici, car personne n'avait eu le courage de la réveiller. Le dernier bâtard qui avait eu le courage de le faire avait été transformé en femme.

Des applaudissements se firent entendre et toutes les attentions se tournèrent vers Naruto. « Bien dit. Et pour mon choix, je vais décider plus tard. Je suis trop jeune pour prendre une telle décision maintenant. Sans doute plus tard, j'accepterai, mais tout de suite, ma réponse est non. »

« Senju-sama, » Commença la femme aux cheveux rose, « Vous devez comprendre. Le village a besoin de plus de Senju. Avec la perte des Uchihas ces dernières années, et le faite qu'il n'en reste qu'une seule fertile, l'autre étant sterile, être un Senju vous rend le premier candidat pour nous rendre notre gloire du passé. De plus, tu ne devrais pas traîner avec cette... cette... chose, c'est impropre de vous. Sûrement devez-vous savoir ce qu'elle contient? »

Natsumi fut terrifié à l'idée de perdre son nouvel ami. « Je sais, » Dit Naruto. « Et je m'en fiche. Il est évident que le niveau d'intelligence du village est dangereusement bas si vous croyez qu'elle est un renard à neuf queues. Voyez-vous une seule queue? Et, est-elle aussi grande qu'un monument? Es-ce qu'elle émet du youkai ? Non ? Donc fermez-là. Je suis vraiment déçu de ce que sont devenu les choses ici. Hashirama-sama et Tobirama-sama auraient honte de voir leur village qui est tombé bien bas ces dernières années. La seule chose qui rendrait les choses encore pires qu'elles ne le sont déjà seraient si vous l'aviez physiquement souillée. »

Le visage de Natsumi fut rempli de joie, alors que de nombreux chefs de clan avaient la tête baissée après ce qui venait d'être dit. Ils ne l'avaient sans doute pas activement ignorée, mais ils ne l'avaient pas aidée non plus. Les civils étaient agacés par ce qui venait d'être dit, mais ils essayaient de se contrôler pour ne pas faire d'actions qui risqueraient de compromettre leur chance de marier leurs filles avec lui. Les anciens étaient stoïques, mais transpiraient intérieurement. Ils venaient juste de réaliser qui était debout devant eux. Et s'il avait prit un intérêt pour le jinchuriki du Kyuubi, alors elle serait hors de portée.

_'cependant'_ pensa-t-il, _'ce n'est sans doute pas une mauvaise chose. S'il débloque son Mokuton et se lie d'amitié avec elle, alors je n'aurai plus besoin de m'inquiéter à propos de l'éventuelle trahison de Kyubi. C'est vrai qu'elle sera hors de ma portée, mais ceci sera pour le bien de Konoha. Et, je suis ne serai pas anxieux de me faire frapper comme il le faisait il y a longtemps.'_

« Très bien, » dit Danzo, « Te ne sera pas forcé dans le CRA et de plus, je ne t'interdirai pas de traîner avec qui te plaira » Tout le monde fut choqué. Les chefs de clan et le hokage, parce qu'il renonça trop facilement.

Naruto hocha seulement la tête. « Très bien, » dit le troisième, regardant toujours son rival, « Naruto et Natsumi sont donc devenu des genins. Naruto, parce qu'il a aidé lors de la ''capture'' du traître et Natsumi parce que l'on a trouvés des preuves qui montraient que ses notes avaient été modifiées à la baisse. Soyez à l'académie dans une semaine pour le placement des équipes. » Naruto hocha la tête et partit avec Natsumi à sa suite.

Après que la réunion du conseil fut clôturée, les anciens se tournèrent vers le troisième. « Hiruzen, » dit Koharu, « Es-t-il celui que l'on pense? » Il hocha la tête. « Comment est-t-il arrivé ici? » Il se leva et se tourna vers la fenêtre. « Son sceau a fonctionné. Il a parfaitement fonctionné je dirais; Mais personne ne pouvait regarder le parchemin qui le contenait sans s'effondrer de tristesse. Nous devons remercier Natsumi-chan pour l'avoir libéré. Je vais les mettre dans la même équipe. Natsumi semble très attachée à lui, comme lui se fiche qu'elle soit un jinchuriki ».

« Ça c'est autre chose, » dit Homura, « pourquoi l'avoir mis en genin quand on connait tous sa puissance? » Sarutobi ricana savant que c'était la vérité. « Il me l'a demandé. Il semblerait qu'il soit devenu protecteur envers Natsumi-chan, même s'il ne le montre pas. Les ennemis de Natsumi doivent rapidement se mettre sur leurs gardes, ou sinon, ils risquent de recevoir un énorme coup de pied au cul de sa part. » Les trois poussèrent un gémissement, sachant que tout cela était vrai. A chaque fois que quelqu'un agissait comme il ne devrait pas, ou plus important, l'énervait avec ça, il les frappait. « Je me demande comment il va réagir devant les conditions de vie de la jeune Uzumaki. » dit pensivement Danzo. Les trois anciens étaient devenus pâles comme la mort et lâchèrent en même temps, « Oh merde. »

Avec Naruto et Natsumi après leur départ.

Natsumi était pendue au bras de Naruto, folle de joie. Il la laissa le traîner dans les rues pendant qu'il regardait combien Konoha avait changé. Il fut agréablement surpris de remarquer que rien n'avait vraiment changé depuis son enfermement. Mais il fut perturbé en remarquant que plus ils avançaient, plus les rues étaient remplies de déchets. « Natsumi-chan, où allons-nous? » demanda t-il.

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui fit un sourire, mais il pouvait voir qu'il était forcé. « Tu restes avec moi puisque tu n'as pas de chez toi, » lui répondit-elle. Elle retourna son attention vers où elle allait, manquant donc son froncement de sourcils. Cinq minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes gens avaient atterri devant un appartement. Naruto fronçait fortement les sourcils maintenant, mais Natsumi ne remarqua rien. Elle le conduisit dans les escaliers qui s'écroulèrent presque quatre fois d'affiler lors de leur ascension, et l'emmena dans sa chambre d'appartement.

Il regarda autours de lui, remarquant les déchets présents un peu partout dans la pièce. Il remarqua comment elle arrivait à se déplacer avec aise malgré les saletés présentes chez elle, ses sourcils constamment froncés maintenant. « Bien, » commença t-elle, « c'est pas grand chose, mais c'est chez moi. » Il regarda une dernière fois son appartement. Il secoua la tête, sa décision était prise. « Tu ne vas pas rester ici Natsumi-chan. »

« Huh. Pourquoi pas? » Demanda t-elle. Il émit un grognement moqueur. « Regarde cette endroit. Les escaliers se sont presque écroulés, et à plusieurs reprises, il y a des déchets partout, de la terre sur le sol et sur les murs. Cet endroit ne tient pas debout. Non, tu ne vas absolument pas rester ici. » Elle fronça les sourcils. « Mais où es-ce que je vais rester? Personne ne sera d'accord pour que je reste chez eux, et même s'ils le sont, ils vont tellement augmenter leurs prix, qu'une nuit chez eux reviendrait à un mois dans un hôtel.

Naruto grommela presque en entendant ce que les gens avaient fait. « Natsumi-chan. Je sais que ce que je vais te demander risque d'être difficile pour toi, réponds-moi, j'ai besoin de savoir, que t'est-il arrivé ? » Natsumi était devenu soudainement déprimée. « Tu veux vraiment savoir? » Il hocha la tête. Elle soupira puis lui raconta. Elle lui raconta tout. Elle lui raconta comment elle fut virée de l'orphelinat à quatre ans, qu'elle avait été affamée pendant des jours parfois, que personne ne voulait l'aider comme si elle n'existait pas, et qu'elle se faisait frapper parfois. Parfois voulant signifier une fois toutes les deux semaines. Ces agresseurs étaient mis en prison, mais ils étaient ensuite relâchés par le conseil à peine cinq jours après.

Naruto grommela sur la déchéance du village. Il était heureux de ne pas avoir été présent lors que tout ça c'était produit. Sinon, il aurait inondé Konoha avec des tourbillons de tsunamis, glaciers et de forêts. Il soupira profondément. « Tu vas rester avec moi. Je suis un Senju, tu t'en souviens? J'ai donc accès à tous les terrains de mon clan, les maisons, les magasins et les autres choses qui appartiennent à mon clan. Prépare tes affaires et rejoins-moi dehors dans cinq minutes. » Elle hocha la tête pendant qu'il partait.

Tenant sa parole, ils s'étaient retrouvés dehors cinq minutes plus tard, et il utilisa un shunshin pour aller dans la propriété de son clan. Il se coupa la main sans flancher et plaça cette-ci sur les portes. Après une minute, elles s'étaient ouvertes, leur donnant accès à la demeure. Il prit la main de Natsumi, ne remarquant pas les rougissements qui étaient apparus sur son visage. Il ouvrit la porte de la maison principale et la fit entrer à l'intérieur. Natsumi fut ébahie. De ce qu'elle avait entendu, les appartements des Senju étaient abandonnés et malgré cela, il semblait que quelqu'un vivait ici.

Naruto se tourna vers elle. « Choisis la chambre que tu veux. Je vais rester dans la chambre du maître. Demain je te ferai visiter les lieux. Repose-toi pour ce soir, tu as eu une expérience éreintante aujourd'hui. » Elle voulait protester mais un bâillement la coupa. Elle souffla, indignée puis monta à l'étage. Il secoua la tête et pensa, _'Cela risque de devenir intéressant.'_

Une semaine plus tard, Académie.

Naruto était encore une fois tiré par Natsumi vers la salle de classe. Il était un peu impatient de voir la nouvelle génération de ce village de shinobi. Ils entendirent l'homme que Naruto reconnu comme Iruka donner un discours grandiose. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire quelque chose, Natsumi ouvrit la en trombe et le tira dans la salle. Il se tint debout et lui envoya un regard moqueur, puis tourna son attention vers la classe qui et vit que toutes les attentions étaient tournées vers lui.

Personne, pas une seule personne ne semblait capable de tenir un jour dans la peau d'un vrai shinobi. Oh, qu'il connaissait bien ce type de personne. Ils étaient le genre a pensé qu'être un ninja allait être rempli de gloire et de richesses. Il grogna en remarquant leurs tentatives de le catégoriser, de le déchiffrer tous aussi pitoyables les uns que les autres. S'il était facile à lire, alors il se tuerait lui même. Il n'obtenait aucun résultat inférieur à 100% dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Il savait que la vie va les frapper fort et durement, et c'est à ce moment là, qu'ils pourront faire leurs preuves.

«Mes chers élèves, » commença Iruka, « Accueillons nos derniers diplômés. » Le chaos régna dans la classe suite à cette annonce. « Attendez une minutes, » cria un garçon à l'air sauvage avec un chiot sur la tête, « Comment ce fait-il que ce mec ait pu sauter l'académie et être diplômé. Et comment ce fait-il que la dernière de la classe soit présente? » Iruka soupira. « Natsumi est ici parce que j'ai trouvé des preuves qui montre que ces tests ont été modifiés. Donc, elle a eu une seconde chance et a réussi. Pour ce qui est de Naruto, il est un cas spécial. Si vous avez des plaintes, apportez-les au Hokage. » Naruto hocha la tête, en un signe de respect en voyant comment le chunin était capable de gérer la situation et de ne révéler aucune information indiscrète.

Natsumi et lui partirent s'installer dans le fond de la classe, loin de tout le monde. Il arqua un sourcil à cela mais considérant qu'elle était l'actuelle jinchuriki, elle devait être persécutée ou évitée par ses camarades par ce que les adultes avaient dû leur dire de faire cela. Il examina tout ceux qui avaient la capacité de réussir en tant que shinobi, s'il prenait leur carrière au sérieux.

Premièrement, il y avait une fille aux cheveux bruns qui portait un t-shirt bleu avec un short blanc et une paire de sandales que tous les shinobi semblaient porter dans le village. Elle appartenait apparemment au clan des Uchiha à cause du symbole qu'elle avait dans le dos de son-t-shirt. A coté d'elle, il y avait un jeune avec des cheveux brun également, qui portait des lunettes ainsi qu'une veste deux fois plus grande que lui. De ce qu'il avait apprit lors de sa réunion avec le Sandaime, c'était un membre du clan des Aburame. Mais il ne pouvait déterminer si le jeune était une fille ou un garçon. Le dernier était un garçon avec le teint pâle qui possédait un sourire qui semblait faux, des vêtements trop petits pour lui vraisemblablement et un grand parchemin. Les autres élèves manquaient cruellement de niaque, d'envie de réussir qu'ils allaient probablement mourir lors de leur première mission de rang C.

Il dirigea son attention vers les affections des équipes. Les six premières étaient sans importance car elles étaient remplies de jeunes sans motivation ou alors de fan-girls. « L'équipe sept composé de... »

* * *

Beaucoup me demande mon rythme de publication; Et bien au final, ça dépend de deux facteurs:

- De mes Betas, plus particulièrement du temps entre l'envoie des chapitres de ma part et de leurs corrections.

- Et ça dépend également de vous les amis, plus il y de "review" par chapitre et plus je m'efforce d'écrire ou de traduire le chapitre suivant le plus rapidement possible.C'est en fonction de la demande/ popularité du chapitre "en gros".

(NB: Les reviews laissés sur les traductions seront envoyés en anglais aux auteurs via MP, donc n'hésitez-pas à leur donner votre avis.)

Bisous,

Alee.


End file.
